1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to apparatuses for adjusting planarity of workpieces, and particularly to an apparatus having protection function for the workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacture of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, many manufacture processes such hot briquetting, or laser welding require that workpieces of the electronic devices have planar surfaces. The workpieces with non-planar or curved surfaces may have a negative influence on these processes, and lead to unqualified portable electronic devices. Nowadays, a clamping apparatus is commonly used to adjust the planarity of the workpieces. However, the clamping apparatus is inconvenient to be operated; the workpieces may easily be damaged by misoperation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.